


The Tears Flow the Same

by maxtheboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Smokes, Fred and George smoke, Harry smokes, M/M, Marijuana, Medicinal Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, begining of year 6 not cannon, summer after 5th year not cannon, theo smokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxtheboy/pseuds/maxtheboy
Summary: The twins find Draco in the ally behind WWW getting high and begin to see Draco's change over a few short months. After introducing Theodore, or Theo as he preferred, they all became great friends and potheads. Harry learns to accept himself and let go, while making better friends.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	The Tears Flow the Same

"Malfoy?" His heart stopped in his chest. Why were they up at this hour? Why are they out here in the dingy back ally? Why had he come here exactly? He supposed it was because he hoped for death, or he hoped to escape the much worse fate at his home. 

"Sorry, I just...I didn't think they'd look for me here....I thought you'd be asleep." he stuffed out the joint he had lit ten minuets prier. 

"Hidin' from mummy and daddy are we drakey-poo?"  
"Shut it George, I think hes hurt," Fred mumbled. He was right of course, Draco had been hit multiple times before his father couldn't bare to be in his filthy presence any longer. his physical appearance was worse than usual, his longish hair a tangled mess and streaked with blood. His eyes had dark circles and he was shaking. 

"I should be on my way, I'm very sorry about how I've treated your family and friends," he stood shakily off the ground and Fred gently grabbed his wrist.

"Come inside,"  
"You need to eat and take some potions,"  
"And a safe place to sleep." Draco followed the two, his high started to kick in and he sighed at the feeling and a ghost smile was on his lips. 

"Have you guys smoked before?" he timidly asked. Theo had gotten him into the activity, and Theo from a Hufflepuff-of-a-cousin he had. He had told him that some people think its bad.

"Not whatever you have,"  
"Just a cigarette,"  
"And Lee dared us to smoke those tea leaves,"  
"Ya'know from Trelawney's class."  
"So what is that you've got?" George finished.

"It's, uh," he considered lying. No, "it's a muggle drug, called cannabis, it has a few different names, marijuana, pot, weed, Theo's favorite is The Devils Lettuce," He grinned for a moment but panic took his features for a moment before he went on. "It gets you high, it makes you relaxed and feel like nothing matters and there's no way it could kill you by overdose. It quiets the mind and puts you at ease, it makes you horny sometimes too, kinda weird." The twins bust up laughing, Draco glanced up to see Grorge clutching his sides while still holding the spatula Draco assumed he was cooking with. Fred was laughing with his head back and leaning on the counter for support. Draco smiled brightly, this was what he had missed out on. 

"I wanna try it, Fred?"  
"Defiantly, it sounds brilliant!" they fell into a weird silence as they ate. "Ma- ehm... Draco, do you want to tell us what happened?"   
"Fred...."

"Its alright, I do owe you that. I um... I told them I didn't want to become a Death eater, and then I told them I was a poof." He glanced down at his hands nervously as if they'd reach up and choke him. "I met Theo for, apparently, the first time before the end of the term. I didn't fall for him, he just showed me something no one else had. I'm nothing, I'm not some superior wizard and I'm not a superior person. Then he got me high with a brownie and, I don't know, it clicked. I didn't have to hide behind some facade my family has had for generations. I lost so many good things. I could've been friends with Harry and Ron, and absolutely friends with Hermione. I could've pulled pranks with you two and Lee. I could've gotten a sweater with a 'D' knitted on the front, I could've had a real, good family. I was suddenly suffocating, I couldn't do it, I wanted out. I needed to feel loved by some one, anyone..." His voice wavered and tears streamed down his face. "I had hoped I wouldn't have to go far but father threatened to use the Imperius to make me get the dark mark, so it slipped that I was gay and then.." he put his face in his hands and he sobbed. Soon enough he felt two more pairs of arms around him. 

"We're gonna take you to mum tomorrow,"  
"You'll get your sweater,"  
"Lets get you to bed," George hoisted him up bridal style causing the blonde to blush. 

`````````

"Mum?" they had just arrived at The Burrow and Molly was cooking, at 4:30.   
"What've you started dinner for mum?" She faced the boys smiling, dropping slightly for a moment at the sight of the Malfoy boy squished between her boys. 

"Oh boys! Its so good to see you! You as well deary," she smiled warmly at Draco making him feel warmer in a way. "Harry gets to stay with us a little early this year, thankfully, so I'm making his favorites, who knows when the poor boys last meal could be. Now," she wiped her hands on her apron, "will the three of you be staying? Oh, of course you will. Draco dear, do you need to owl your mother?" Draco paled and swallowed, his throat felt dry, had it always been this dry? 

"No mum Draco is staying with us for a while, do you need us to get anything for you?" George asked as Fred discreetly, or so he thought, rubbed circles on the small of Draco's back to calm him down. 

"No, that's alright dear, but I do believe you came here for a reason? Is everything alright?" She glanced at co. 

"Draco was worried you wouldn't ever make him a sweater so he begged us to be his friends,"   
"Yeah!" Fred cut in, "and he snuck us something that's forcing us hear." his grin went from ear to ear but Draco looked like he'd be sick. He pushed himself out the door and out the gate before he spewed the pancakes he'd had for breakfast all over Mrs. Weasley's front hedge. 

"You boys apologize and help him get cleaned up! That was unexceptionable behavior, Draco dear you'll have to forgive me, I raised baboons. Lets get you some biscuits and tea, Georgie will take you to the bathroom." She bustled off to start the pot. Fred looked pale and refused to meet Draco's face as Gorge led him off. 

"I'm sorry Draco, you're trying to heal and we took that too far." 

"I do deserve it though, I deserve everything that'll come at me for years to amount to what I've done." He closed the washroom door and washed up.   
When he sat done Fred still was avoiding his general direction. "I'm very sorry about your hedge Mrs. Weasley, If you have an outdoor spigot I could spray it down for you."

"Oh don't even worry about it deary, Fred already took care of it, I am afraid I will have to ask what this is about however." He nodded.

"I uh, I realized that my actions, the actions of my family, were severally wrong. I was told that I could have a better like and love myself if I was loved by others. I told my father I didn't want to be a Death Eater, and then I, uh.... I told him I was a homosexual, he proceed to use crucio on me. I was hiding behind their shop and they brought be in, fed me and gave me a place to sleep. I mentioned that I was jealous of your sweaters and so they brought me over. I am extremely apologetic for my actions in the past and I completely understand if you can't forgive me." his voice had grown soft as he stared into his half full cup of tea. 

"That Lucius Malfoy is the absolute scum of the wizarding world and I'll be damned if he gets away with this. Draco dear you are more then welcome here. I am very proud of you for this, now I must finish cooking, so out of the kitchen, I'll talk to Arthur tonight and we'll add another bedroom for Christmas holidays, who's your other friend dear, would he be joining us?" he was surprised and grateful that Molly had taken him in so easily. 

"Um.. It's Theodore Nott ma'am, but I would hate to be a bother, especially around the holidays." She shook her head. 

"Oh nonsense we'll take in anyone who needs us Draco, it's important to realize what kind of impact you could have by helping others. In my eyes we're gaining more family and in these times we need it. Now out out, show Draco around, he'll have to sleep in your room tonight if you decide to stay but understandable if you don't," she smiled warmly at the three as they left her kitchen. Draco had never thought of it like that, the Weasleys weren't blood traitors they were saviors of the damned. 

"I think you two need to talk, I'm gonna go find Gin and Ron." George jogged away before Fred could protest. 

"Draco....I'm incredibly sorry about what I said, I was an absolute wanker." His eyes finally met Draco's, his eyes were soft and sad. Fred could tell he was high from the redness of the usually white bits. 

"Fred thank you for the apology but I deserve it. I've hurt so many people with my words and actions and...to fully heal I want people to make me feel like the garbage I am, I refuse to hurt anymore people with the pure-blood-bullshit that courses through my veins. It was kinda nice to know you didn't mean it, I don't think any ones ever..." he could feel his hands trembling slightly and smiled. "Can I hug you?" He didn't know why he said it and he was frozen for a few moments after Fred had him tightly in his arms. He returned the tightness of the embrace and waited for Fred to pull away. But something yanked them apart and before Draco could process it he was on the ground face covered in blood and there was screaming. It felt wrong but the pain made Draco feel better. "I think I deserved that Mrs. Weasley, its quite alright," when did she come out? How long had he been semi-unconscious? 

"Draco, dear," she proceeded carefully, "your nose is broken." 

"Mmm," he hummed, "I think I have a concussion to, I Know I wasn't this high a few minutes ago." Fred and George were holding back laughs that leaked out and Draco grinned. He felt so much better. Molly barked something at Ron before sending out a patronus. "I have a some gallions in my pocket for potions, gimmie a sec," she tried to protest but he was already digging it out. "Don't worry mother, o matter how disappointing she is, won't let father take away my greengotts vault, plus I'm thinking of getting a summer job, I think it'll help." 

"Draco, dear, I need you to stay awake okay you go ahead and keep talking to the boys while I send for the potions." She hurried away.

"She's really nice, like I don't think anyone's ever been this concerned for my health, I had to make my own checkup appointments since I was seven! Although father was always concerned about his image. Anything to assert his dominance I suppose. I think I hate him, I killed an innocent creature, I made fun of people who were scared of the dementors, I fucking called Hermione something so wrenched that I'm hoping she'll kill me when she sees me next. I would deserve every bit. I'm a monster and your mum still at least acts like she cares." 

"Draco she does care,"  
"She's so proud that you got out of there and you're trying to get better,"  
"She absolutely does not think you deserve it." an apparation pop could be herd a little ways away and then Mr. Weasley jogged up to the boy soaking the sun up on his front walk. 

"Oh Draco my boy we need to get you inside, Fred can you take him and lay him on the sofa, George can you clean up the blood? I'm afraid we can't heal your nose yet, not until the potions are administered." He jogged to his bedroom while the boys cleaned him up. Fred unbuttoned his oddly patterned muggle shirt slowly and gently took it off.

"Charlie wears stuff like this I'll go see if I can find you a shirt while this gets washed," his voice was shaky at the sight of Malfoys' scared torso from years of living with Death Eaters. This would take a while. The floo went and out stepped Mrs. Weasley and Harry who looked grumpy. 

"Sorry it took so long dear," she winces at the sight of Draco's chest and even Harry's eyes flashed with sympathy. " I had to drop by and pick up Harry, here, this one first." He gulped it down quickly then coughed a few times, she healed his nose and gave him the other. 

"Thank you Mrs.-"

"Oh call me Molly dear honestly, Harry dear, go unpack and send Ron down then we'll have dinner when your done." he nodded. Ron came down the stairs a few minuets later, probably after filling Harry in. 

"Honest mum I don't understand why hes here, he's a bloody jerk." Ron glared at him. Before Molly could answer Draco did. 

"You're right, I've been an absolute wanker, and I want to make it up to you, to everyone. I realize its a along path and there will be many instances like this but I deserve it, if it'll make you feel better you can have another go at me in a few days, I won't fight back." The room was silent until Mr.Weasley walked in. 

"Ronald you will not hit Draco again, understood? Now Draco, you will have to testify against your father, but we can make sure he isn't in the room, we can make almost everyone leave if you wish but they've arrested him at the office and the trial will be in three days so, no one hits Draco anymore got it? Good lets eat I'm famished." Dinner was slightly awkward, Draco and the twins would giggle at each other and Ron would grumble. 

"So your a poof Malfoy?" The three laughed at the sight of Mollys eyes.

"Guess so, that's not really dinner talk Ron, we can discuse it after if you wish."

"Dad," Fred started.

"Draco smokes muggle things," Draco choked on his water as Molly looked horrified and Harry's eyes looked as though they'd pop out. 

"You smoke pot Malfoy? Since when?" Harry asked.

"Um about two months before end of term maybe?" He glanced at Arthur who looked excited to hear about it. "It's a plant they smoke it gets you high, um makes you feel relaxed and stuff, I use it instead of using potions to help with anxiety and depression," he mumbled the last bit but he knew they heard him. 

"Sounds fascinating, I'll have to try it sometime."

"It probably wont work the first time you smoke, I just got really hungry the first time but the second time I knew I was high." Mr. Weasley was scribbling stuff down. "It's also illegal in the muggle society so don't let the muggle police catch you. I already did my research so its not a problem in the magic world." He took a sip of water, "the person I buy from, he grows it with magic fertilizer so its much better then normal weed. I have enough on me if you wanted to smoke a few times tonight." He glanced up to Arthur who looked puzzled for a moment. 

"I'd like to if that's alright," Harry spoke from across the table, they had all finished eating.

"Your gonna smoke with bloody Malfoy? What if its poisoned?"

"Oh sod off Ron,"  
"Draco isn't like that,"  
"You're honestly being a child," George finished.

"Yeah that'd be great Harry," he smiled gently at him. They helped clear the table and went out to the quittich pitch just Draco, Harry, Fred, George, and Ron to make sure no one was poisoned. "I figured your dad wouldn't want to, some people don't find it appealing." He lit the joint took a hit and passed it to Fred on his left, who passed it to Harry, skipping Ron it went to George. "We'll wait two hours then smoke the other, wanna go for a fly?" Ron grumbled a no but the others grabbed brooms and took off. 

The second joint had the twins leaning on Draco's shoulder giggling every now and again and Harry spread like a star staring at the stars. "Thank you Draco, this really helped," Harry clasped his shoulder as they parted ways for bed. The twins pushed the beds together in the middle of the room which confused Draco. 

"Common Draco its bed time." George tossed him a plain t shirt as he slipped out of his own jeans.   
"We're cuddlers so sorry if your not," Fred had a sloppy grin and his eyes were half shut. They pulled Draco between them and laid their heads on his chest. He had never felt so safe. He slept better than he ever had and he knew the next night would be hell back alone in a separate bed. 

The next day he put his applications in at shops even when he was offered a job at WWW. He was already enough trouble. When he got back they smoked again, it was later in the evening and the shop had just closed. 

"Hey, um, Draco?"  
"Do you think you'd maybe,"   
"Wanna just move into our room?" Fred was almost as red as his hair. Draco smiled widely and nodded.   
"Great, we invited Tho over for dinner tomorrow,"  
"Hope you don't mind,"   
"Figured you'd like that." 

"Thanks guys, really." They fell asleep with a Draco spoon sandwich. 

Harry was there at noon covered in soot and on the floor in front of the cough were Theo and Draco sat high as kites and laughing hysterically, Harry Noticed Nott and suddenly turned red. "Damn Potter, you need to work on your floo," Theo laughed. 

"I'm just not good at it I guess, are um, Fred and George downstairs?" the two red heads came from the kitchen carrying food and plates.

"No, lunch break,"  
"Theo came over early to check out the shop,"  
"But it's closed for lunch so,"  
"We're eating,"  
"Care to join?" Fred asked. 

"Uh," he glanced at Theo, "yeah I'd love to." 

"Harry this is Theodore Nott." 

"I uh, I know Theo Draco." 

"Do you now Potter?" Theo knew the effect on people sometimes and he used it to get the upper hand frequently but something told Draco this was different. "When did we meet? Or is it just from all that staring you do?" Harry was flaming red. 

"Knock it off Theo," Draco rolled his eyes and they ate in silence. The twins went back downstairs and Harry remained awkwardly. 

"I'm gonna go check out the shop I'll see you Potter," he winked and descended the stairs. 

"Sorry about him Harry he's...different." Harry dropped his head on the coffee table rather hard and groaned.

"How the hell did you do it? How did you come out knowing your fate?" Draco looked at him for a moment. 

"I knew deep down I would have to find love outside of the prison that was my home, that was what drove me. Harry it would be wrong to pretend you're straight to please people, to cast aside who you are to play the hero is wrong, you deserve happiness too. We all do at some point, what we do after is what matters. We're only human. Now, when Theo gets back we'll smoke, because that is what you need right now. Eye-candy and a buzz." Harry cracked a smile. 

````

The trial came and went, Draco's mother also charged for allowing it to go on. He stayed with Fred and George while he worked at a small pet shop down the street. a few months had passed from the trial and Draco had worked up some courage but still got fried before talking to the twins.

"I think I should leave," he couldn't look at them.

"What?"  
"Why?"

"Because I um, I'm developing inappropriate feelings for the two of you." Tears pricked his eyes and he waited for the yelling but instead he got hugs. 

"You silly prick,"  
"We have had you sleeping in our bed,"   
"Draco you can be quite oblivious." With that George kissed him gently and Fred right after. His heart was pounding in his chest, he knew he looked like a fool standing there with his eyes closed and his lips parted ever so slightly. George kissed him again for longer with more passion as Fred littered his neck with small kisses. He couldn't think, his brain was foggy but he knew George could feel his raging hard on. The older boy didn't seem to care as he led Fred's hand to palm him though his jeans making him moan in bliss. Draco soon found both erections and rubbed gingerly causing the twins to moan into each of his ears. They led him to the bedroom and Draco stripped off his shirt feeling too warm. Georges mouth was on his left nipple as Fred kissed him. They all stripped quickly and their hands were on each others bodies, a moaning mess. Fred dropped to his need and took both boys in his mouth making George and Draco moan. 

In the morning Draco woke rather early. He lay there, sore and stiff, nudged under George's left shoulder and tightly held at the waist by Fred. He felt at ease, like nothing could get him, then he heard the floo. It ended up being Harry, who busted into the twins room supporting a broken nose and a slowly swelling eye. The twins tensed for a moment.

"Blimey Harry, what the fuck happened?"  
"Did you kiss Hermione or something?"   
"Did you tell mum you hated her cooking?"  
"Did you tell dad rubber ducks are fake?" Finished Fred.

"I told Ron that I'm gay and he didn't like that very much, like at all." Draco paled. 

"God, Harry if I would've known I would have been there, why the fuck are you coming out of the closet at the ass crack of dawn?" Draco sat up holding the blanket so they were covered properly. The twins hadn't reacted yet. 

"Well we were drinking, and Hermione asked what was wrong and it slipped out like veritaserum or something." Did he think that they had drugged him? He didn't know honestly, he wouldn't put it past them. 

"Go sit on the sofa I'll be out in a moment to heal your nose," when Harry left the twins sat up looking queezy.

"We're dead Georgie..." Draco's eyes widened. 

"I won't let that prick lay a hand on you. Not even after my death will he touch you do you understand?" Draco's voice was strong but soft and held truth. They hugged for a moment then quickly got dressed.

"Sorry I disturbed your little wet reality Malfoy," he had a lop sided grin as Draco sported a red face.

"Shut'p Potter at least my fantasies come true," the twins blushed with their eyes wide. Harry laughed. Draco lit a joint, took a few puffs and handed it to Harry. He then pulled out his wand and as soon as harry handed the joint off he preformed the spell. 

They sat to the couch for hours making jokes and smoking before Theo showed up. "Sup Potter, got a little blood," he gestured to his nose then dug in his pockets pulling out a few more joints. "I brought back up, I'm also gonna teach that punk ass a lesson. Friends are sacred Harry they don't up and pull this bullshit." He lit a joint but still noticed the blush on Harry's face making him smirk, he winked at him when he handed him the fatty. Draco stood. 

"Harry come get some snacks with me." He caught Theo's frown before going into the kitchen. "You gotta make your move Harry, sit a little closer to him when we go out ok?" His eyes widened and he nodded taking the plate of various muffins, Draco had glasses and a pitcher of orange juice. Harry sat closer to Theo so they were barely touching. 

"So what is Draco not going back to school? How's that gonna help," Theo looked frustrated. "I finally get a good friend in my house and your just gonna jump ship." 

"Theodore I cannot possibly believe you think I'd leave my best friend to rot in school," Theo's shoulders dropped a little. 

"Fuck you're right I'm too sober, honest." He held up his right hand. "Oh! I should bring the bong, I could have Aeria and Hannah bring it if you guys are cool with Hufflepuffs." They all shrugged and he sent the owl. Thirty minutes later there was a knock at the door. George went to grab it and came back with two girls, one of which looked uncomfortable but sat between Draco and Theo. 

"This is nice," Harry's head was on Theo's shoulder, the girls were on the verge of unconsciousness and Draco was wedged between the twins. 

"Sure is, can't wait to do this in the astronomy tower,"

"Won't be the same," mumbled Aeria. "George'n'Fred won't be there." They all fell silent. 

"We could hire people for the fall,"  
"Remus definitely,"   
"we'd have to hire at least three,"  
"And soon,"  
"Trustworthy people,"  
"If we start now I think we could do it." George finished and the group felt lighter. 

````

Their cart was full, Harry sat on Theo's lap next to the girls. The windows were open an they had a decent buzz when Hermione opened the door to see the rainbow mess in front of her was shocking. 

"Harry, could I talk to you for a moment?" He started standing. 

"Hermione, I want to apologize for the way I treated you in the past and I really hope we can start over. You are truly the smartest witch I've ever met and I would be honored to study with you this year." Draco blocked Harry's path staring straight into Hermione's eyes. 

"I suppose i could give you a second chance, it would be nice to share notes with someone as smart as I am." He smiled. 

"Could I hug you?" she looked skeptical but nodded.

"I didn't get a hug," Grumbled Harry. 

"Ya know I don't think I've apologized to you yet," He let Hermione go and turned to face Harry. "Harry I was a complete wanker, can you ever forgive me? If not I might die, one more rejection from famous Potter." He clutched his chest making the compartment laugh, then he hugged Harry. 

"Harry, I want you to know that I didn't know, I'm not even sure where he go it. If I did know I wouldn't have let him. I'm also no longer speaking with him because with me being bisexual I didn't think it was wise," she blushed at her confession and Harry was grinning. 

"I knew it! That girl Luna hangs out with right?" She blushed more. "You should go sit with them, I'll see you at dinner." 

"So?" Theo pried as Harry sat down. 

"He did drug me, she didn't know before hand, she's got a massive crush on a Ravenclaw girl." The girls laughed. 

"We're catching up to you boys that'd make it 5 to 4," Hannah said. The boys shared a look of amusement and made it their goal to find more boys to join their odd little group. 

"Mr. Potter, a word?" McGonagall glanced around the compartment, if she was surprised she didn't say. "Nice exit last year boys but I would highly discourage you do so again." The twins grinned as the two left. 

"Is something wrong professor?"her eyes were sympathetic.

"Potter there will be different living arrangements for you this year, we were alerted of the events at the Weasleys home over the summer and Dumbledore believes it would be best." Harry got nervious, he had been so selfish.

"What about Draco? He'll be living with Death Eaters, They'll kill him professor!"

"Do not shout Potter, Mr. Malfoy has a meeting with Dumbledore after the feast, if you'd be so kind to tell him the password is 'Gobstopper'." She walked away leaving Harry to his thoughts, well, worries. 

By the time they reached the castle Harry had been long done with retelling the details, they went their separate ways after entering the Great Hall, no one missed Draco looking rather sickly and panicked under the haze of his high. Theo however looked cheerful and slung his arm around Draco's shoulders making Draco feel a lot better. Harry sat between Fred and Hermione with Neville, Dean and Semus across from them. Then Ron showed up and looked disgusted. 

"Did you not tell them what you are?" He was rather loud causing a few other tables to look, Theo stood abruptly before Dumbledore spoke.

"Mr. Weasley, if you could sit elsewhere that would be greatly appreciated, and I should warn that any other incidents will result in punishment. Now, let us sort the first years yes?" Ron sent another glare and moved down the table.

"What's he talkin' abou' Harry?" Dean asked.

"And whats up with Nott?" Semus asked.

"We'll I'm gay, and Theo is my boyfriend," he mumbled and glanced up to see the two looking rather sick, and Neville looked angerly twords Ron. 

"What a wanker, kinda ashamed I was friends with him," He glanced at the two next to him. "You two look awful," he noted.

"Well considering half the year we were fucking in the bed next to his yeah you'd look a little awful too." Hermione was the first to start laughing and i was quite but soon enough the group was getting yelled at by McGonagall who was still sorting. 

At the Slytherin table things were going smoothly, Theo and Draco sat at the end, not bothered by anyone. A first year chose to sit next to Theo after asking permission. 

"My name is Sophie DeRell its nice to meet you," she sounded unsure to be there. 

"Theodore Nott, everyone just calls me Theo though and this is Draco," He shook her hand and gestured to Draco.

"Just Draco?"

"Yeah just Draco." He mumbled. 

"So what year are you guys?" She asked. 

"Sixth, so why'd you sit down here and not with some girls in your class?" Theo asked as he sipped his chocolate milk.

"Girls are gross all they do is talk about boys and clothes," her face was scrunched up.

"You're a girl though," He pointed out. 

"Well sometimes I wish I wasn't," her eyes widened in terror and she covered her mouth. "I didn't mean that, I swear!" 

"So what do we call you when you are a boy? Do you need a boys uniform, I bet I can ask dad to send my old one." The newly sorted Slytherin let their shoulders drop.

"Dorian, I.. I would really appreciate that Theo," They smiled.

"I'll take you to talk to Dumbledore, we'll meet you down there?" Draco asked Theo.

"Nah, I'll come, Dumbledore needed to talk to you so I'll show first year to the common room, who are you right now anyways?" He asked. he watched their hair grow shorter and lighter and their eyes change shape slightly.

"Dorian DeRell speaking," he laughed at the look on the other twos faces. They all stood and walked to the door where they were met with a group of Gryffindors.

"You didn't replace us did you Draco dear?" George asked.

"No of course not, this is Dorian, he needs to talk to the headmaster, so we really must be going. I'll owl you before bed don't worry," he stood on his tip toes and kissed both their cheeks before dragging Theo and Dorian along.

"I hope you don't mind headmaster, I brought a first year who needs to ask about living arrangements," the old man smiled.

"Dorian so nice to see you, peppermint?" Draco declined but Dorian took one. "I'm quite pleased you've brought him along Draco, you two will be sharing a living space in a way, its got a common room as well so no issues for hiding your group from treats. It has many rooms, like any other house dormitories. Now, I'e thought very hard on this and I want you, Mr. Malfoy, to be in charge of filling with people whom you think would benefit. once they agree they would be assigned a room by the castle and their belongings moved. Now, Mr. DeRell, I have to ask you to have Mr. Nott wait in the hall for me." After he left Dumbledore sat for a moment. "Draco, I am incredibly proud of the young man you are coming to be. Your growth can help and inspire many, I think it could change Hogwarts for the better. If you ever need someone to talk to Mr. Malfoy I'm here. Now lets not keep them waiting all night, I believe you have an owl to send," he winked and chuckled at Dracos confused red face. 

There were two stair cases but they were connected by a long hall of doors, the color scheme incorporated all the house colors in an odd way. Most of the doors were blank, there was one with "Harry J. Potter" written with "Theodore F. Nott" under it. On Draco's door his name was sandwiched between Fred and Georges, to his dismay they weren't in there. So he owled them the location and password before hopping in the shower. He stepped out of the bathroom in his towel and saw to red heads on the bed eating him up with their eyes. 

"Oh, hey!" George snapped out of it. "You didn't say Dorian had a sister,"  
"And why are they both here?"

"Oh, Sophie isn't Dorian's sister, Sophie is Dorian." 

"That gives me a good idea for a joke, eh Georgie?" He had a shit eating grin.  
"Oh yeah is does," They were up to something. 

At breakfast the three Slytherins sat at the Hufflepuff table along with seven Gryffondors and two Ravenclaws who half the group didn't know. Dorian looked rather happy in his boys uniform and was sporting lime green hair. "I'm totally digging the green Ri," Theo had his arm around Harry who was half asleep. Draco's guess is that they stayed up a bit too late. 

"I'd love to see it darker, it would bring out your eyes," it was a second year, his eyes were a honey color and his light skin had many freckles and his curly black hair was in a small afro. 

"Like a black or a brown?" The darker boy smiled.

````````

At Christmas their now large group celebrated in the Dragon dorms. All stoned, half asleep and full of joy. "I'm really glad I met all of you," Sophie mumbled, she was sitting in front of an arm chair which held her best friend Finneas. Fin's hair was in a bigger fro from lack of care. Harry had his head on Theo's lap, both supporting Weasley sweaters. Fred was curled around Draco with his head in Georges lap, the tree were also sporting new sweaters. Hermione was asleep in Evlynns lap, her newest girlfriend. Only Hermione had a sweater. Dean and Semus had dissapeared to their room a while back and Neville was hugging his pot plant from Theo in his sleep. They were all glad they met each other, because today was the best any of them had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to know that I am sorry for my shitty spelling and grammar. I don't think its fixable at this point.
> 
> I do not own the Harry Potter universe, includes few original characters and original plot.


End file.
